


Day 10 Prompt - SamBucky

by Siancore



Series: May Writing Challenge [7]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Falcon and the Winter Soldier
Genre: Bucky Barnes Has PTSD, Falling In Love, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Nightmares (mention), Sam Wilson has PTSD, Sambucky Domesticity, sambucky fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:00:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24159283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siancore/pseuds/Siancore
Summary: Sam goes away on a mission and Bucky finds some strays.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson
Series: May Writing Challenge [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1743448
Comments: 6
Kudos: 66





	Day 10 Prompt - SamBucky

**Author's Note:**

> For @helga-leakadia’s May Writing Challenge for my OTPs.  
> Rules: 1 fic per day for the month of May, any length, but must include the quote.  
> Day 10 Prompt: “In my defense, I was left unsupervised.”

On the first day, it was the first time that Bucky had been on his own since leaving Wakanda. Sam was gone, on a solo mission, to be precise, and Bucky was left in their rural hideaway on his own. The only message he had received from Sam was to let him know he had arrived safely at the destination where he was needed. The message went on to tell Barnes he would check in after each day. Bucky smiled at that and told Sam to be safe.

It was definitely quiet without Sam. No debating what to watch on TV; no singing coming from the shower; no muffled sounds from nightmares in the dead of night. Bucky finished his small meal and made his way to the living room. He sat down, switched on the TV, and then checked his phone. A message from Sam was on the screen.

Sam: Settled in for the night. Awaiting instructions for tomorrow. Hate to leave you unsupervised like this. What you doing?

Bucky: Haha im Good. Just ate. Finally getting a go at the TV now that you’re gone

Sam: Lol you miss me

 _A little_ , thought Bucky, but he wasn’t going to type that and send it to his crush/roommate/team mate.

Bucky: yeah yeah. Keep telling yourself that. Did you do a perimeter check?

Sam: Aww you worried about me Barnes?

Bucky: Someone’s gotta. Did you do the check?

Sam: Yes Dad. I did. Sent Redwing, too. What are your plans for tomorrow?

Bucky: Sleep in. Eat. Go for a walk. Eat You?

Sam: Eat me? Oh, honey. I’m too far away.

Bucky: You know what I meant smartass.

Sam: Punctuation is key.

Bucky: Whatever. What are you doing tomorrow?

Sam: Probably kicking ass.

Bucky: Be careful out there.

Sam: I will.

Neither knew how to respond then. Bucky was too focussed on Sam calling him ‘honey’.

Sam: Got a big day tomorrow. Gonna get some sleep. Goodnight Buck.

Would it be weird if he ended his message with an ‘x’? Probably.

Bucky: Night Sam

…..

On the second day, Bucky woke up thinking about Sam. He told Sam he was going for a walk, so he made sure to do so. While he had made supply runs to town and had scoped out the property when they first moved in, there was a still a lot to see on Bucky’s morning walk. He took the path that Sam frequented on his runs. Not that Bucky ever ran with Sam, he just liked knowing where he was and that he was safe.

As he traversed the picturesque road, something just ahead caught his attention. As he approached, he saw that it was a small bird. The bird was hopping along, trying its hardest to take flight. Bucky could see that it had an injury: A broken wing, to be exact. His traitorous brain sent a flashback of him, or rather, the Winter Soldier, ripping Sam’s wing from him. Bucky’s heart sank and he closed his eyes. He focussed on his breathing and then opened his eyes again. He stared down at the helpless creature, before scooping it up and carrying it home.

After watching five different YouTube clips on how to treat a bird’s broken wing, Bucky placed the little fella in an old cage he found in the garden shed. He sat the cage near, but not too close to the fire, and then decided he’d need to go to town for birdseed.

Later that night, he received a message from Sam, and was relieved that his friend had gotten through the first day of his mission.

Bucky: Hey Sam. Did you get to choose your codename?

Sam: My codename?

Bucky: Yeah. Like your callsign. Ya know. Falcon?

Sam: Oh. No, Falcon wasn’t my callsign. I was never a pilot.

Bucky: OK. So who chose the name Falcon?

Sam: Was the name of the prototype I was flying and just stuck

Bucky: the one I destroyed.

Sam: The one the Winter Soldier destroyed.

Both men sat staring at their screens a moment, not knowing what to say. Bucky opted to start typing again first.

Bucky: If you could choose a name what would you choose?

Sam: I like Falcon. Think it’s pretty cool. Would probably stick with that. What about you?

Bucky: Been called too many things. I like being called Bucky.

Sam: Fair enough :) I like Bucky.

When he read that, Barnes felt his face blush.

Bucky: What about a name for a bird. Like a pet bird. If you had one what would you call it

Sam: Archimedes

Bucky: Like the guy who discovered water displacement?

That actually made Sam smile so brightly.

Sam: Nah dude. Like the bird from Sword in the Stone.

…..

After having breakfast on the third day, Bucky checked the little birdy over, and then fed him. He thought about all of the cute little birdy accessories he saw at the pet store the day before, and thought they might be nice to get. Even though he was definitely not keeping the bird, and it was still convalescing. Still, Bucky mused, couldn’t hurt to have a little look around.

As he stepped outside to make his way to the pickup truck he and Sam were using, he noticed something small scurrying to the front porch: It was a cat. It looked a little slim, and probably had no owner to take care of it. Bucky could not help but reach his hand out and make little noises at the animal. It looked at him and was slightly skittish.

“Hey little fella,” said Bucky, as he moved toward it slowly. “You look hungry, pal. I got some leftover bacon inside. You want some o’ that?”

The ginger cat just let out a small mewl and Bucky took it as a yes. He made his way back inside and got what was left from his breakfast. He also poured some milk into a bowl, and then went back out to the porch. He placed the items down for the cat, and then made his way to the vehicle.

Upon his return, Bucky saw that the cat was still there on the porch. It was lying in the warmth of the winter sun.

“Hey, buddy,” said Bucky as he approached carefully, so as not to startle the animal. “Got you some cat food in case you wanted to stick around.”

He walked to the door, opened it, and then made kissy noises at the cat, who promptly got to his feet and followed Bucky inside.

Later that night, Bucky was using Sam’s laptop to make missing cat posters. He figured he would take them to town and ask the clerk at the pet store if they could hang one. As he was adding the finishing touches, he saw a message from Sam come through. His heart actually skipped a beat he was so happy. It was getting late and he was getting worried when Sam hadn’t checked in at his regular time.

Sam: Hey Buck. You up?

Bucky: Yeah. You OK?

Sam: Today was a rough one. I’m tired as shit.

Bucky: You sure your OK?

Sam: Yeah. All good. Just need to sleep.

Bucky: Why aren’t you sleeping now?

Sam: I needed to check in with you first.

A smile crept over Bucky’s face.

Sam: Why are you still up?

Bucky: Was waiting to hear from you

Sam: You do miss me!

Bucky: So what if I do? Go to sleep Wilson.

Sam: Okay Barnes :)

Neither man could wipe the smiles off of their faces, even though they were both tired and it was late.

Sam: Hey Buck?

Bucky: Yeah Sammy?

Sam: I miss you, too. Goodnight

Bucky: Night x

…..

On the fourth day, the posters looked pretty good, Bucky mused. The picture he had taken on his phone wasn’t completely centered, but it was clear. He had printed out five copies, and was going to take one to the pet store; one to the post office; pin one to the community noticeboard; and take the others to the two coffeeshops in hopes that they would hang them in the windows.

Squiggles, as Bucky had named the ginger tomcat, had spent the night inside, curled up by the dying embers of the fire. He hadn’t even given Archimedes any trouble. Both cat and bird were well behaved. Bucky made sure they had food before he left.

Graciously, everywhere he went, he was allowed to hang the posters. Pleased with his efforts, Bucky got some food for himself and made his way home. On his travels, he found an old dog that had wandered up to the gate of the property he and Sam now called home. It had no collar and was a little scruffy and malnourished. Bucky got out of the pickup and placed the dog in the back. He took it home and gave it was wash. He found and old blanket for it to curl up on near the warmth of the fire. It was not bothered by Squiggles and Archimedes. They all kept warm while Bucky lounged on the sofa waiting to hear from Sam. 

He fell asleep waiting and was woken with a sudden start when he realized he was not in bed, but still in the living room. The dog, whom he called Buttons, was asleep at his feet. Bucky moved stealthily, and reached for his phone to check the time. It was almost one o’clock in the morning. He saw a message from Sam he had missed three hours ago.

Bucky: Sorry Sam. I fell asleep. Only just saw this. I hope youre OK

Sam: Hey. It’s okay.

Bucky: You’re still up?

Sam: Yeah. Had a bad dream

Bucky: Sorry to hear that. You alright now?

Sam: Not really. I know it’s late but it’d be nice to hear you if you were up for a chat?

Bucky called Sam immediately.

“Hey, Buck. Thanks for calling,” Sam said, and his voice sounded so small and fragile that it hurt Bucky’s heart.

“Don’t even mention it,” said Bucky. “You wanna talk about the dream? You want me to talk? You want me to listen? What d’ya need?”

“Tell me about Archimedes,” said Sam, feeling better from the sound of Bucky’s soothing cadence.

“The bird or the guy?”

Sam let out a little chuckle and said, “The guy.”

“Alright, what about him?”

“Everything you know,” said Sam wearily. “Just talk to me please, Buck. I wanna fall asleep listening to your voice.”

…..

On the fifth day, a small goat ran out onto the road. Bucky put it in the back of the pickup and took it home. He missed his goats from Wakanda, and that one reminded him of them. It made the house feel less empty, too, as he set up a spot for it with the other animals. They were all distracting him from how much he was missing Sam. He would spend his days without Sam tending to the needs of the animals. If he stayed busy, he did not focus on how there was this dull ache of longing deep in his chest. He could busy himself with caring for the animals and not dwell on the fact that he was in love with his roommate.

That night, when Sam sent him a text, he seemed to be feeling better, which, in turn, made Bucky feel better.

Sam: Thanks for last night. I really needed that.

Bucky: Anytime Sam. Just say the word and I’ll give you what you need.

Sam: You’re sweet, Buck. You’re a good man. Got a big heart. You genuinely care.

Bucky: You make it easy for me to care.

…..

On the sixth day, while he was at the pet supply store getting stuff for his visitors, Bucky was talked into getting some goldfish by the clerk, plus a hamster, and two rabbits. He got food and supplies for them, and made his way home.

The house was no longer empty. Buttons and Squiggles were near the fire; Archimedes was getting better; Steve the goat was getting fat; Tic and Tac the goldfish didn’t care about what was happening around them; Blob the hamster was cute; and the two rabbits, Razor and Carrots, had settled in. Bucky fed them, let the ones that needed to go outdoors do so, and then brought them all back in to get ready for the night.

As Bucky sat beside the dying fire, his phone rang: It was Sam. He felt his tummy do somersaults as he took a deep breath and then answered.

“Hello?”

“Hey, Buck,” said Sam. “How was your day?”

“Was good,” said Bucky. “How about you?”

“Yeah, the mission is over and done with,” said Sam, with a slight yawn. “I’ll be so glad to get home. Can’t wait.”

Bucky smiled and said, “Yeah, me too. Sam?”

“Yeah?”

“I got a little bit of a surprise for you when you do get home.”

Sam felt his lips turn up into a small grin before he asked, “What is it?”

“If I tell you now it won’t be a surprise,” said Bucky.

“Okay.”

“All will be revealed tomorrow,” said Bucky; Sam could hear the smile in his voice.

“Then, I hope tomorrow gets here quickly,” said Sam, not at all surprised by the small tugging at his heart.

“I can’t wait to see you,” said Bucky.

Sam smiled and replied, “Me, too.”

…..

On the seventh day, Sam came home. He came home to find a menagerie inside of their house.

“Bucky? What the hell, man?”

“What?”

“Where did all of these animals come from?”

“I found some. Some found me. Some, I bought,” said Bucky. “Surprise!”

Sam stood looking at the goat; dog; cat; bird; rabbits; hamster; and fish.

“This is the surprise?”

“Well, yeah.”

“Bucky, what were you thinking?”

**“In my defense, I was left unsupervised.”**

“We can’t keep them all.”

“Why not?”

“Because our work means we travel a lot,” said Sam. “It’s irresponsible to have so many.”

Bucky let his eyes fall. He felt like he’d done something wrong. Sam picked up on his change of mood.

“We’ll figure it out,” said Sam. “Why’d you get them?”

“I found the bird first,” said Bucky. “Archimedes.”

“You named him Archimedes?”

“Yeah, you liked the name so, y’know.”

Sam smiled at his roommate.

“See, Archimedes had a broken wing when I found him,” Bucky explained. “And I couldn’t just leave him there.”

Sam nodded in understanding as Bucky continued.

“Then, Squiggles showed up hungry, so I fed him,” said Bucky. “Buttons came up to the gate, so I needed to wash and feed her. Steve was just wandering around.”

“Steve?” asked Sam with a raised eyebrow.

“Yeah, Steve the goat,” Bucky replied with a warm smile.

“Okay, that’s so kind of you,” said Sam, earnestly. “What about the fish and rodents?”

“I got talked into buying them,” Bucky admitted, as Sam stepped closer. “You mad at me?”

“Nah,” said Sam. “It’s sweet of you. A little misguided, but definitely sweet.”

Bucky Barnes blushed. He blushed and smiled.

“Plus, it explains a lot about why I like you,” Sam added. “You’re a dumbass and a softy who’s got a thing about takin’ in strays.”

“Wait, you like me?” asked Bucky, unable to keep the smile from playing on his lips.

“Yeah, o’ course,” said Sam, as he moved closer to Bucky before leaning in and kissing him gently.

They broke apart and Bucky was truly shocked as Sam gave him a bashful look.

“What – what was that for?”

“You complaining?”

“No way,” said Bucky. “Not at all. It was real nice. I just wanna know why?”

“Well, I was left to my own devices, too y’know,” said Sam. “And being away from you made me realize how much I missed you and wanted to kiss you.”


End file.
